Me equivoque
by Pamex17
Summary: Me equivoque al pensar que la tentación no la dominaría. Me equivoque al pensar que sus labios no sucumbirían a deseos prohibidos. Me equivoque al pensar que mi presencia no ejercería influencia. Me equivoque al pensar que ella no cambiaría…


Todos los personajes son de S.M. y solamente de ella, la trama es mía.

**Me equivoque **

Me equivoque al pensar que ella no sería como los demás. Me equivoque al pensar que su alma no se mancharía. Me equivoque al pensar que la tentación no la dominaría. Me equivoque al pensar que sus labios no sucumbirían a deseos prohibidos. Me equivoque al pensar que mi presencia no ejercería influencia. Me equivoque al pensar que ella no cambiaría…

Pensé que sus principios la alejarían de tan vil mundo, pero, no conté con la posibilidad de haber sido seducida por el poder. Cayó en sus redes como un pez pescado, sin la menor posibilidad de volver atrás. Se acurruco en los brazos de la muerte, tomándolo como su primera herramienta.

Fui participe de un acto grotesco, sin duda, incomparable con todo lo que había hecho. Envenene un ser besándola con labios sabor a miel. Tan dulce como la paz que vine después de la muerte.

Inconscientemente fui la guía de una excelente alumna…

…Y ya no había vuelta atrás para enmendarlo.

-No seas dramático –Bufó su dulce voz, tan mortífera como una adelfa –Si lo pones desde esa perspectiva todo es horrible, pero en verdad, no todo es tan malo. Solo disfruto de mi naturaleza, ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Sonreí con amargura.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelves hacer como antes? –Sabía cual sería su respuesta pues no era la primera vez que realizaba esa pregunta.

Sonrío encantadoramente, como hacía cuando algo no le agradaba.

-Nada, pues eso nunca ocurrirá. –Respondió simplemente. Luego agregó –Alec, yo sé que te carcomes día y noche con lo mismo, pero quiero que sepas que lo mejor es que lo olvides. Nunca había tenido tanto poder y fuerza en mi vida como para volver a ser una simple hibrida. Todos me respectan y me temen, ¿Qué mayor placer que ese?

Negué con la cabeza. Eran una palabras que algunas vez habían salido de mis labios como simples oraciones y ahora, pagaba el precio de ellas saliendo de los labios equivocados.

-No sabes lo que se siente que todos te odien.

Ella negó esta vez.

-Y tú eres el que se preocupa ahora del que dirán –Se encogió de hombros –No me importa que piensen los demás con tal de saber lo que pienses tú. Eres el único que me importa y con el único que cuento ahora. Y te amo por sobre todas las cosas, ¿No es eso acaso lo importante?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Ella tenía razón esta vez, pues, a pesar de todo seguía sin importarme lo que pensasen de mí y mira que cuanto la amaba. Con una amor que rayaba la locura.

-No te atormentes por tonterías –Susurró dulcemente- Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, y un eternidad por delante. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para arrepentimientos, ¿Por qué mejor no lo dedicamos a amarnos?

Una idea muy atrayente.

Sus suaves manos acariciaron con anhelo mis mejillas brindando una deliciosa caricia.

-Olvídate de todo –Susurró casi imperceptiblemente –concéntrate en los dos. Solo en los dos.

Se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento rozando deliciosamente mis labios.

-Yo te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo único que importa –Sus palabras salían lentamente, sin ningún apuro, para disfrutar de ellas.

Y en el momento en nuestros labios se tocaron, todo perdió su sentido. Mis tormentos se apagaban y cada vez perdían más fuerza, la razón se nublaba y solo quedaba espacio para el placer.

El placer de estar juntos y estarlo hasta el resto de nuestra eternidad.

A pesar que en mi corazón siempre quedaría el pinchazo de aquella culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Un pequeño Drabble de mi colección, ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Siempre me ha gustado el OOC que se les puede dar a estos personajes, me encanta poder invertir sus personalidades y principalmente esa fue la razón por la cual hice este Drabble. Lo hice en un cuaderno de clase, matando el aburrimiento (:$) y quedo esto.

Saluditos.


End file.
